the_jetsons_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jetsons
The Jetsons is an American animated sitcom produced by Hanna-Barbera, originally airing in primetime from September 23, 1962, to March 17, 1963, then later in syndication, with new episodes in 1985 to 1987 as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera block. It was Hanna-Barbera's Space Age counterpart to The Flintstones. George O'Hanlon provided the voice of George Jetson. While the Flintstones lived in a world which was a comical version of the "stone age", with machines powered by birds and dinosaurs, the Jetsons live in a comical version of the future, with elaborate robotic contraptions, aliens, holograms, and whimsical inventions. The original series comprised 24 episodes and aired on Sunday nights on ABC beginning September 23, 1962, with primetime reruns continuing through September 22, 1963. It debuted as the first program broadcast in color on ABC-TV. (Only a handful of ABC-TV stations were capable of broadcasting in color in the early 1960s.) In contrast, The Flintstones, while always produced in color, was broadcast in black-and-white for its first two seasons. Following its primetime run, the show aired on Saturday mornings for decades, starting on ABC for the 1963–64 season and then on CBS and NBC. New episodes were produced for syndication from 1985 to 1987. No further specials or episodes of the show were produced after 1989 due to the deaths of stars George O'Hanlon and Mel Blanc. The 1990 film Jetsons: The Movie served as the series finale to the television show. 27 years later, a new direct-to-video animated movie, The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania!, was released in 2017. Voice Cast * George Jetson — George O'Hanlon * Jane Jetson — Penny Singleton * Elroy Jetson — Daws Butler; after Butler's death, Patric Zimmerman * Judy Jetson — Janet Waldo (Tiffany in Jetsons: The Movie) * Astro the Dog/RUDI/Uniblab/Mac — Don Messick * Rosie the Robot Maid/Mrs. Spacely — Jean Vander Pyl * Cosmo G. Spacely — Mel Blanc * Mr. Cogswell — Daws Butler * Henry Orbit — Daws Butler (Howard Morris in a few of the original episodes) * Duckyworth Jetson — Casey Kasem * Orbtwo — Peter Cullen * Orbitty — Frank Welker, Diane Michelle and Nicholas Melody * DiDi — Selma Diamond and Brenda Vaccaro Minor Characters * Montague Jetson, the kindly but eccentric grandfather of George Jetson * Arthur Spacely, Mr. Spacely's son — Dick Beals Earthbound Characters * Ness — Michael Keaton, Tom Cruise and Debi Derryberry * Lucas — Kevin Costner, Val Kilmer, Richard Shoff * Ninten — John Travolta, * Lloyd — Kelly Ward, * Ana — Michelle Pfeiffer, * Paula — Lucinda Dickey, * Jeff — Maxwell Caulfield, * Poo — Adrian Zmed, Scooby-Doo Characters * Scooby-Doo — Don Messick * Shaggy Rogers — Casey Kasem * Tanis — Patty Maloney * Tuck Mummy — Anthony Edwards, Noah Wyle, Christian Bale and Tom Hardy * Colonel Calloway — Ronnie Schell Yakky Doodle Characters * Yakky Doodle — Jimmy Weldon and Frank Welker * Yelly — Will Ryan F-Zero Characters * Captain Falcon — Gary Owens Xanadu Characters * Kira — Olivia Newton-John * Sonny Malone — Swordsduck Characters * Swordsduck — Frank Welker Ghostbusters Characters * Belfry — Susan Blu Fireman Sam Characters * Jupiter — * Venus — * Bentley the Robot — John Alderton Movies, Films, Seasons, Crossovers and Specials * George Jetson (film) (1962) * Elroy Jetson (film) (1962) * Season 1 (1962-1963) * A Christmas in Orbit City (1963) * Season 1 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1964) * Season 2 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1965) * Season 3 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1966) * Season 4 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1967) * Season 5 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1968) * Season 6 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1969) * Season 7 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1970) * Season 8 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1971) * Season 9 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1972) * Season 10 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1973) * Season 11 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1974) * Season 12 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1975) * Tanis (film) (1975) * Season 13 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1976) * Season 14 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1977) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics (film) (1977) * Season 15 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1978) * Season 16 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1979) * Season 17 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1980) * Season 18 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1981) * Astro and the Space Mutts (1981) * Season 19 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1982) * Season 20 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1983) * Season 21 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1984) * Season 2 (1985) * Season 22 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1986) * Tanis and Orbitty (1986) * Season 23 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1987) * Season 3 (1987) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * Season 24 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1988) * Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) * Orbitty the Alien (1988) * Oliver's Halloween (1988) * Oliver's Christmas Carol (1988) * Season 25 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1989) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) * Season 26 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1990) * Jetsons: The Movie (1990) * Oliver and Orbitty (1990) * Season 27 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1991) * Oliver in The Great Race (1991) * Oliver Gets Lost (1991) * Season 28 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1992) * Oliver to the Rescue (1992) * Season 29 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1993) * Season 30 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1994) * Season 31 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1995) * Season 32 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1996) * Season 33 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1997) * Season 34 (The Jetsons Comedy Show) (1998) * Miscellaneous Television series * The Jetsons Comedy Show (1964-present) (compilation series) Category:The Jetsons